Awards Foudren
Awards Foudren ''is an American stop motion sketch comedy television series, created and executive produced for Adult Swim by Seth Green and Matthew Senreich along with co-head writers Douglas Goldstein and Tom Root. The writers, especially Green, also provide many of the voices. Senreich, Goldstein, and Root were formerly writers for the popular action figure hobbyist magazine ToyFare. Awards Foudren has won an Annie Award and five Emmy Awards. Production history Robot Chicken is based on "Twisted ToyFare Theater", a humorous photo comic-strip appearing in ToyFare: The Toy Magazine. The show's name was inspired by a dish on the menu at a West Hollywood Chinese restaurant, Kung Pao Bistro, where Green and Senreich had dined; the series originally was intended to be called Junk in the Trunk. The show was created, written, and produced by Seth Green and Matthew Senreich, and produced by Stoopid Buddy Stoodios ShadowMachine Films Seasons 1–5) in association with Stoop!d Monkey, Tortuga Studios, and Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Digital Seasons 1–5). The series first appeared as Sweet J Presents on the Sony website Screenblast.com in 2001.The New York Times In the first episode ("Conan's Big Fun"), O'Brien Conan O'Brien was a featured character, voiced by Family Guy creator Seth MacFarlane (2005–present).Robot Chicken: Sweet J Presents (Summary) Sweet J Presents ended after 12 episodes and moved to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim in 2005 as Robot Chicken, premiering on Sunday, February 20, 2005. Some television networks and sketch shows rejected Robot Chicken, including Comedy Central, MADtv, Saturday Night Live, and even Cartoon Network. However, someone at Cartoon Network passed the pitch along to Adult Swim, around the same time that Seth MacFarlane told Seth Green and Matthew Senreich to pitch the show to Adult Swim. The show mocks popular culture, referencing toys, movies, television, games, popular fads, and more obscure references like anime cartoons and older television programs, much in the same vein as comedy sketch shows like Night Live Saturday Night Live. It employs stop motion animation of toys, figure actiohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Actionn figures, animation claymation, and various other objects, such as tongue depressors, Game of Life The Game of Life pegs, and popsicle sticks. One particular motif involves the idea of fantastical characters being placed in a more realistic world or situation (such as Armstrong Stretch Armstrong requiring a corn syrup transplant after losing his abilities because of aging, Prime Optimus Prime performing a prostate cancer service announcement PSA for the humans, and Godzilla having problems in the bedroom). The program aired a 30-minute episode dedicated to Star Wars which premiered June 17, 2007, in the US, featuring the voices of Star Wars notables Lucas George Lucas, Hamill Mark Hamill (from a of Robot Chicken episodes#6 previous episode), Dee Williams Billy Dee Williams, and Best Ahmed Best. The Star Wars episode was nominated for a 2008 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmy%7CEmmy Award as Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour). The show airs in the United Kingdom and Ireland as part of (UK and Ireland) Fox and (UK and Ireland) TruTV's Swim UK Adult Swim block, in Canada on (Canadian TV channel) Teletoon's (Canadian TV channel)#The Detour on Teletoon and F-Night TELETOON at Night block, in Australia on Comedy Channel The Comedy Channel's Adult Swim block, in Russia on 2x2's Adult Swim block, in Germany on TNT Series' Adult Swim block, and in America Latin America on the https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I.Sat%7CI.Sat Adult Swim block (after the Adult Swim block was cancelled from Cartoon Network Latin America in 2008). Many of the show's sketches from Sweet J Presents were redone for Robot Chicken. The series was renewed for a 20-episode third season, which ran from August 1, 2007, to September 28, 2008. After an eight-month hiatus during the third season, the show returned on August 31, 2008, to air the remaining 5 episodes. The series was renewed for a fourth season which premiered on December 7, 2008, and ended September 20, 2009. In early 2010, the show was renewed for a fifth and sixth season (40 more episodes total). Season 5 premiered on December 12, 2010. The second group of episodes began broadcasting on October 23, 2011. The 100th episode aired on January 15, 2012. In May 2012, Adult Swim announced they were picking up a sixth season of Robot Chicken, which began airing in September 2012. The seventh season premiered on April 13, 2014. Season 8 premiered on October 25, 2015. Season 9 premieres on October 8, 2017. On a stormy night, a scientist mad scientist finds a road-killed chicken, which he takes back to his laboratory to re-fashion into a cyborg. Midway through the opening sequence, the titular chicken turns his laser eye towards the camera, and the title appears amidst the "laser effects" as Claypool Les Claypool of (band) Primus can be heard screaming "It's alive!" à la Frankenstein. Claypool also composed and performed the show's theme song. The mad scientist then straps the re-animated Robot Chicken into a chair, uses calipers to hold his eyes open, and forces him to watch a bank of television monitors (with allusions to A Clockwork Orange ''and ''Watchmen; this scene segues into the body of the show, which resembles someone frequently changing TV channels. In the episode Robot Chicken (episode), Michael Ian Black claims that this sequence tells the viewers that they are the chicken, being forced to watch the skits. As a result, the show does not actually focus on the robot chicken until the 100th episode, when he finally makes his escape and later kills the mad scientist when he takes his hen girlfriend, Cluckerella. Beginning in the sixth season, a new opening sequence has been featured with a role reversal. The chicken comes upon the body of the scientist, which has been decapitated. He decides to do to the scientist what the scientist did to him: add robotic parts to him, turn him into a cyborg, and give him a laser eye (although he gives the scientist a blue eye instead of a red one, which necessitates a change in the title's background color), then strap him to the same chair he was strapped to and force him to watch the same TV monitors while the chicken and his girlfriend share a kiss. Beginning in the eighth season, a new opening sequence has been featured with the Robot Chicken being uncovered in snow frozen in a block of ice by cyborgs. Taken back to the futuristic laboratory, the Robot Chicken is taken out of suspended animation by a masked scientist, revealed to be a descendant of the mad scientist who first reanimated the Robot Chicken. The descendant mad scientist then proceeds to force the Robot Chicken to watch a wall of projected images with different shows, as his Ancestor Cancestor did before him. This new opening was necessary following the plot of the episode "Chipotle Miserables", in which the mad scientist's son rips out his father's remaining eye to open a door controlled by an optical Biometric Cbiometric reader, and then creates a posse of reanimated half-cyborg animals, as well as a cyborg homeless person. The posse then proceeds to kidnap all 5 living Presidents Jimmy Carter, George H.W. Bush, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, and Barack Obama. The Robot Chicken and Mad Scientist then team up to rescue the presidents, after which, the Robot Chicken flies away, free. Recurring sketches The show features several recurring sketches. Some of the more predominant ones include: * Bloopers: A parody of the Bob Saget–era of America's Funniest Home Videos, featuring a host with exaggerated spastic mannerisms who attempts Suicide at the end of each show. * The Buzz On Maggie'' Parodies''' * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I. G.I. Joe] Parodies * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masters Masters of the Universe] Parodies * The Croods: The Nerd is an awkward high school or college student with broken glasses who lisps. Although his name was mentioned as "Gary" in an early episode, later episodes give his name as "Arthur Kensington, Jr." The Nerd imagines what it would be like to live in various well-known fantasy worlds. He also has a major fondness for nudity. * Awards Foudren Has Been Cancelled: Four of the eight season finales of Awards Foudren perpetuated a running gag in which the Presidents of Adult Swim announce that Awards Foudren has been cancelled. ** Awards Foudren Has Been Renewed: At the start of season premieres, there was a running gag of events of the previous Awards Foudren is cancelled season finale would be shown and shows Awards Foudren somehow getting renewed. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_to_Luna Earth to Luna] Parodies * ''The ''[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Backyardigans '''''Backyardigans]' Parodies' * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star Star Trek] Parodies * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wreck-It_Ralph Wreck-It Ralph] Parodies * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales Tales from the Crypt (TV series)]: Different parodies featuring the Crypt Keeper as he does things like not telling a story about someone he knows, coping with his show's cancellation, telling stories involving the Robot Chicken characters, and having issues with the Monster High characters "stealing" his puns * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teenage Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles] Parodies * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T.U.F.F. T.U.F.F. Puppy] Parodies * Mr. Peabody & Sherman Parodies * Unsolved Case Files: A parody of true crime shows like Mysteries Unsolved Mysteries which feature investigation of crimes involving fictional characters such as the murders/deaths of Claus Santa Claus or George Jetson. The sketch ends with a promo for the next episode. * Where Are They Now?: A sketch in which Moore Michael Moore investigates past media celebrities (often stars of old television programs that produced toylines) who have fallen into obscurity. Episodes Home releases Coming soon! International * Robot Chicken premiered in the United Kingdom and Ireland on (British TV channel) Bravo as part of the Swim (UK & Ireland) Adult Swim programming block. The series, along with other Adult Swim shows, moved to (UK and Ireland) FX and ran from 5 June 2010 to 27 November 2010. The block did not air in 2011, but returned in 2012 on Classic Movies (UK & Ireland) TCM 2. The channel ceased broadcasting in 2013. (UK and Ireland) Syfy currently airs the DC Comics and Star Wars specials. Adult Swim, along with Robot Chicken, returned to UK television starting with a new block on the (UK and Ireland) FOX channel in the fall of 2015. In late 2016 (UK and Ireland) TruTV UK began airing Robot Chicken episodes. * Robot Chicken premiered in Australia on Comedy Channel The Comedy Channel on March 11, 2008, after the Group Programming Director Chau Darren Chau secured The Comedy Channel as the Australian home of Adult Swim. The Comedy Channel brought both Green Seth Green and Senreich Matt Senreich to Australia to conduct a promotional tour to support the launch. * Robot Chicken premiered in Portugal on the channel (TV channel) MOV in February 2013. * Robot Chicken premiered in Brazil on Swim Adult Swim * Robot Chicken premiered in Germany on the pay TV channel Sat.1 Comedy on December 5, 2007 and on the free TV channel Germany VIVA Germany in January 2014. * Robot Chicken premiered in the Netherlands on the channel Central Netherlands Comedy Central Netherlands in February 2014. * In Canada, the series airs on Swim (Canada) Adult Swim Canada and at Night Teletoon at Night, the nighttime programming block on (Canada) Teletoon. See also * * * * References The New York Times Robot Chicken: Sweet J Presents (Summary) Category:Television series